mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zweifel an Daring-Do
Zweifel an Daring-Do ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertsechzehnte der Serie. Als ein anderer Autor seine Version von Daring Do veröffentlicht, geht Rainbow Dash mit Fluttershy der Sache nach. Inhalt Das gefallene Idol Fluttershy bringt Rainbow Dash einige Daring Do Bücher zurück die sie sich von ihr geliehen hat. Fluttershy ist so begeistert das sie die Bücher zweimal gelesen hat. Von Daring Do und die Saphierstatue bis Daring Do und der Sturz des Idols. Von dem letzten Band hat Rainbow aber noch gar nichts gehört. Fluttershy vermutet das es daran liegt dass das Buch erst letzte Woche erschien. Dem setzt Rainbow gegen das sie als Daring Dos größter Fan nie eine Neuerscheinung verpassen würde. Davon abgesehen schickt ihr ihre Freundin A. K. Yearling die Autorin der Bücher immer eine Vorabausgabe. Darauf möchte Fluttershy Rainbow ihr Exemplar leihen, das sie zufällig dabei hat, bis sie ihres bekommt. Rainbow wirft einen Blick auf das Buch und kann nicht glauben was auf dem Einband steht. „Die wahre Geschichte über die diebische Betrügerin Daring Do“. Was zur Frage führt warum Yearling so was über sich schreiben sollte? Da fällt Fluttershy auf das der Autor dieses Buches ein gewisser Groom Q. Q. Martingale ist. Da Rainbow noch nichts von ihm gehört hat ist es wahrscheinlich ein noch unbekannter Autor. Rainbow liest mal einige Seiten und fällt aus allen Wolken. In dem Buch wird beschrieben wie Daring die antiken Tempel zerstört und grausam zum sanftem Dr. Caballeron ist. Fluttershy merkt an dass das Buch aus seiner Perspektive geschrieben wurde, sie hielt es für besonderes künstlerisch. Da entdeckt Rainbwo etwas noch schlimmeres, das Buch enthüllt das Daring Do ein echtest Pony ist. Bisher wussten nur die Mane 6 das Daring Do die getarnte Yearling ist. Wen nun andere diese Buch lesen steht zu befürchten das sie schnell eins und eins zusammen zählen. Sie müssen Daring dringend warnen. Die andere Seite Wie es der Zufalle will gib Yearling heute eine Signierstunde die Gelgenheit will Rainbow nutzen um ihr zu sagen was los ist. Fluttershy meint das Rainbow erst Martingales Buch lesen sollte um beide Seiten der Geschichte zu kennen. Doch für Rainbow ist die einzige Wahrheit in dem Lügenwerk das Daring Do echt ist. Dazu erzählt Fluttershy das man in dem Buch auch die Hintergründe von Dr. Caballerons Lebensentscheidungen erfährt, eigentlich ist er Geschichtsprofessor und Hobby Vogelkundler. Rainbow kann es nicht fassen, ein unbekannter Autor beschmutzt ihre Freundin und enthüllt deren Geheimnis und Fluttershy will über Vögel reden. Allerdings geht es ihr auch um die Misshandlung von Spinnen. Daring zerstört bei ihren Abenteuer ziemlich viele Spinnennetze. Rainbow macht deutlich das Daring es nur tut um wertvolle Relikte vor den Bösewichten zu retten zu denen Dr. Caballeron gehört. Rainbow fragt sich ob Fluttershy die selben Bücher gelesen hat wie sie. Ärger auf der Signierstunde Etwas später treffen Rainbow und Fluttershy bei Yearlings Signierstunde ein die sich von den aufgebrachten Fans die Martingales Buch schon gelesen haben ordentlich was anhören darf. Auf Yearlings Frage ob überhaupt einer gekommen ist um sein Buch signieren zu lassen verneinen die Anwesenden und traben ab. Yearling hat immer befürchtet das die Ponys irgend wann erfahren das Daring Do echt ist. Es ging ihr ja nie um den Ruhm, ihre Erlebnisse waren einfach zu toll um sie für sich zu behalten. Sie wünschte sie könnte dahinterkommen wer Martingale ist und würde gerne wissen warum er ihre Romanheldin und damit sie ruinieren will. Fluttershy schlägt vor ihn zu Fragen, den zufällig gibt er im Buchladen gegenüber auch eine Signierstunde. Yearling hält es für das beste wen Rainbow und Fluttershy alleine gehen. Sie kann nicht riskieren das Martingale dahinterkommt das sie wirklich Daring Do ist. Groom Q. Q. Martingale Gesagt getan gehen Rainbow und Fluttershy rüber. Trotz seiner Verkleidung erkennt Rainbow das Groom Q. Q. Martingale kein andere ist als Daring Dos Erzfeind Dr. Caballeron. Ihr wird klar das er ein Falsches Autoren-Ich erschaffen hat und nun Bücher schreibt um aus sich einen Helden zu machen. Rainbow fragt sich wer so was macht. Yearling ist eine andere Geschichte. Rainbow stellt Caballeron zur rede und konfrontiert ihn damit die selben faulen Tricks wie in Somnambula abzuziehen (Siehe: Das Ende aller Abenteuer), Lügen verbreiten damit Daring Do schlecht aussieht. Fluttershy hätte gerne das Buch signiert. Caballeron bleibt in seiner Rolle und behauptet lediglich ein einfacher Autor zu sein der erzählt wie es ist. So leicht lässt sich Rainbow aber nicht abwimmeln und droht allen zu sagen wer Caballeron ist. Dieser beendet darauf hin die Signierstunde und bietet allen eine kostenlose Ausgabe an. Worauf sich die Ponys auf die Bücher stürzen. Im Getümmel schleicht sich Caballeron fort doch Rainbow kann ihn zwischen den Bücherregalen stellen und sagt ihm das sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Caballeron erklärt das er lediglich seine Seite der Geschichte erzählt. Rainbow denkt das er lügt, dem entgegnet er das auch in Yearlings Büchern nicht alles stimmt. In Daring Do und Quetzal's Reise sagt sie das Fangthorn Blumem rot sind, dabei sind die Blau. Das kann Fluttershy bestätigen. Rainbow meint das es nur ein Fehler des Lektorates ist. Caballeron gibt zu denken das wen schon die Blumenfarbe Falsch ist dann könnten auch größere Dinge falsch sein, steht alles in seinem Buch. Allerdings braucht Rainbow ihm kein Wort zu glauben und will mit Fluttershy gehen. Fluttershy hört Caballeron zu In dem Moment seufzt Caballeron tief, was augenblicklich Fluttershys Mitgefühl weckt. Caballeron erzählt ihr das es hart ist missverstanden zu werden. Er weiß das er in der Vergangenheit nicht so nett zu Daring Do war wie er es hätte sein sollen, aber er hatte seine Gründe. Fluttershy schenkt ihm Gehör und Caballeron erzählt weiter das er und sein Team immer nur daran interessiert waren nach Relikten zu suchen. Er wollte sie ins Museum bringen wo andere Pony sie erforschen könnten. Aber Daring Do kam ihnen immer zuvor und hatte eigene Pläne. Caballeron bot ihr die Zusammenarbeit an doch sie lehnte ab. Sie hatte andere Vorstellungen wo die Schätze hingehören, auf ihren Kaminsims. Fluttershy räumt ein das bei Daring Do wirklich viele alte Relikte rum stehen, jedoch weiß sie auch das Caballeron die Schätze meistbietend verkaufen wollte. Weil er musste wie er erklärt, weil Daring Do ihnen ständig die Relikte wegnahm musste das Museum schließen, sie brauchten das Geld um das zu verhindern. Bei seinen Schilderungen fällt Fluttershy auf das Daring Do wirklich viele historische Orte zerstört hat, ganz zu schweigen von den Lebensräumen der Tiere dort. Caballeron hielt es für seine Pflicht das der Welt zu erzählen und dankt ihr fürs zuhören. Nun nimmt Caballeron seine Verkleidung ab und bittet Fluttershy um Hilfe. Sein Team braucht ein Einfühlsames Pegasuspony wie sie und möchte wissen ob sie schon mal daran gedacht hat Abenteurerin zu werden. Sie ist ganz Ohr. Das neue Helferpony Vor dem Buchladen wartet Rainbow als Fluttershy raus kommt. Diese erklärt das sie beschlossen hat herauszufinden welcher Autor die wirklich Wahrheit sagt und hat sich Dr. Caballerons Tenochtitlan Expedition angeschlossen. Rainbow kann es nicht fassen. Caballerons Ziel Yearling erklärt einem kleinen Fan gerade das Daring Do nur einmal aus versehenen einen Welpen getreten hat als Rainbow zurückkommt. Sie erzählt ihr das Caballeron Martingale ist und Fluttershy hat. Mit seinem Buch wollte er Daring Dos Ruf ruinieren und jetzt macht er ihre Freundin zu einer Kriminellen. Sie sind jetzt nach Tenochtitlan unterwegs. Yearling vermutet das Caballeron den Wahrheitstalisman von Tonatiuh sucht, um den zu bekommen braucht man die Flügel eines Pegasus. Womit Rainbow klar ist warum Caballeron Fluttershy dazu brachte sich ihm anzuschließen. Womit es an ihnen liegt in aufzuhalten, Kurz um wirft sich Yearling in ihre Daring Do Kluft. Der kleine Fan fällt fast um vor Begeisterung. Im Dschungel von Tenochtitlan Einige Zeit Später hat sich Caballerons Expidition dem Tempel in dem der Talisman liegt auf Sichtweite genähert. Caballeron weißt seine Leute an vorsichtig zu sein, sie wollen ja nicht das empfindliche Dschungel Ökosystem nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Fluttershy findet das sehr Aufmerksam. Caballeron meint das Daring Do einfach alle pflanzen mit einer Machete zerteilen würde. Da will sich sein Handlanger Rogue eine Frucht gönnen. Im letzten Moment kann Caballeron ihm das Ding mit einem Speer aus dem Huf schießen und will ihn schon zur Schnecke machen weil es offensichtlich nicht wusste das die Frucht giftig ist. Da fällt ihm Fluttershy wieder ein und meint Schnell das er nicht wollte das sein Begleiter Krank wird. Was nichts daran ändert das er hungrig ist, aber Fluttershy kann helfen und teilt ihren Proviant mit allen. Für sie gehört das einfach zu einem Abenteuer mit Freunden dazu. Dschungelkatzen In dem Moment wird die Gruppe von Raubkatzen angegriffen, Sofort machen sich Caballeron und seine Leute aus dem Staub nur Fluttershy stellt sich den Bestien die sie in Null Komma nichts Hufzahm macht und ihnen erklärt das sie lediglich auf der Durchreise sind. Caballaron ist völlig Buff wie sie das gemacht hat. Fluttershy erklärt das es jedes Lebewesen mag wen man ihm zuhört, man muss sich nur die Zeit nehmen es zu verstehen. Ihr macht der Ausflug unheimlich viel Spaß. Was die Ganoven schon rührt. Die Legende des Talismans Zur selben Zeit eilen Rainbow, die sich Vorwürfe macht und Daring die den Talisman retten will, durch den Urwald. Daring erzählt das der Talisman die Macht hat das Pony das ihn hält die Wahrheit sagen zu lassen, Sie vermutet aber das Caballeron ihn nur haben will weil er aus reinem Gold ist mit dem er Reichwerden will. Daring hat den Talisman bisher nicht gerettet weil die Tempelfallen viel zu gefährlich sind um sie ohne Karte zu überwinden, vielleicht so gar mit Karte. Die Vorstellung macht Rainbow nervös. Fluttershy und die Handlanger Unterdessen hat Caballeron den Tempel erreicht. Angesichts der langen Treppe vor ihnen schlägt sein Handlanger Biff vor eine Abkürzung zu suchen. Worauf Caballeron erst unwirsch reagiert, bis ihm Fluttershy einfällt und er schnell meint das sie besser der Karte folgen. Biff ist frustriert, er sieht sich als Caballeron rechte Hand, aber er will nie auf ihn hören. Fluttershy rät ihm es weiter zu versuchen, sie glaubt an ihn. Kurz darauf steht die Gruppe auf dem Tempel am Eingang, Sie muss nur noch warten bis die Sonne den Zenit erreicht und sich ihr der Weg Zeit. Der Handlanger Withers will die Gelegenheit für eine Pause nutzen und legt sich in den Schatten eines Baumes. Zu spät merkt er das in dem Baum ein Nest Flugspinnen ist, magische Spinnen die fliegen können und sehr bissig sind. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Fluttershy eingreifen,, mit einem Stück Bambus als Pfeife kann sie die Spinnen für einen Moment ablenken, lange genug das sich Withers in Sicherheit bringen kann. Ahuizotl Inzwischen erreichen auch Rainbow und Daring die Tempeltreppe. Sie können die Gruppe sehen und einholen ehe sie den Tempel betreten. Doch gerade als sie rauf wollen wird Daring mit einem Liananlasso gefangen und Gefesselt. Rainbow erwischt es auch. Dahinter steckt kein anderer als Ahuizotl, Daring Dos anderer Erzfeind. Der es verdächtig findet gleich zwei Pegasi zu sehen da man einen Pegasus braucht um den Talisman zu holen. Während Rainbow Ahuizotels Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, kann Daring einen Stein greifen und damit ihre Fesseln durchtrennen. Schnell schnappt sie sich Rainbow und lässt Ahui hinter sich. In den Tempel Am Tempeleingang ist es Soweit. Die Sonne hat ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht und Caballeron platziert einen besonderen Kristall. Dieser teilt und bündelt das Sonnenlicht in mehre Strahlen durch deren Wirkung der Eingang sich öffnet und eine Wendeltreppe nach unten Freigibt. Jetzt heißt es sich beeilen, bevor die Sonne weiter zeiht und der Eingang sich wieder schließt. In letzter Sekunde können auch Rainbow und Daring hineinschlüpfen. Nun steht sie vor der Frage welchen weg sie nehmen sollen. Da sie ohne Karte eh nur Raten könne versuchen sie ihr Glück. Der Wahrheitstalisman von Tonatiuh Caballeron erreicht die Schatzkammer als erste. Dort schwebt der Talisman mitten in der Luft. Caballeron erzählt das er wusste das der Talisman sich nicht mit Magie bewegen lässt, tut aber so als wen er keine Ahnung hatte das man fliegen können muss um ran zu kommen. Fluttershy übernimmt das freiwillig, zum einen für ihre neuen „Freunde“ und zum anderen um einen Historischen Schatz zu beschützen. Doch kaum hat sie den Talisman schießen um sie herum Lavafontänen aus dem Boden, die sie an der Rückkehr hindern. Da hat Biff eine Idee. Mit vereinter kraft werfen die Handlanger eine riesige Skulptur um die nun einen Brücke bildet über die Caballeron rüber kann. In dem Moment stürzt Fluttershy vor Schreck ab. Caballeron kann sie gerade noch fangen und zusammen können sie sich in Sicherheit bringen. Dort gibt Fluttershy Caballeron den Talisman. Die Wahrheit In diesem Moment erscheinen Rainbow und Daring in der Schatzkammer. Fluttershy erklärt den beiden das Caballeron und seine Leute Forscher sind die den Talisman nur untersuchen und ins Museum bringe wollen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes gesteht Caballeron das dem nicht so ist. Er räumt ein das er Fluttershy bequatscht hat weil sie ein Pegasus ist und an den Talisman ran kam, doch er und seine Leute haben sie zu schätzen gelernt. Das hätte Rainbow nicht gedacht. Ein tolles Team Da taucht Ahuizotl auf der nicht glücklich darüber ist noch mehr Eindringlinge zu sehen die den Talisman haben. Er befiehlt den Wächtergargoyles anzugreifen. Die Statuen in der Kammer erwachen zum leben und stürzen sich auf die Ponys, während Ahuizotl die Kammer von außen verschließt. Fluttershy versucht mit den Gargoyles zu reden, doch die hören nicht zu. Daring erklärt das es eh nichts nützt, die Gargoyles bestehen aus Stein und Magie sie leben nicht. Daring kennt solche Wesen aus Marapor. Caballeron fällt ein das ihm schon ähnliche Kreaturen in Flankladesh untergekommen sind. Auf Rainbows Frage wie man sie los wird meint Daring das sie wohl kein helles Licht mögen, nur gibt es in der Kammer keines. Da hat Daring eine Idee und fragt Caballeron ob er noch den Diamanten von Lapeis Lux hat. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes gesteht er ihn zu haben, würde aber schon gerne wissen woher Daring wusste das er ihn gestohlen hat. Sie hat geraten. Auf Darings kommando hält Caballeron den Diamanten hoch, sie zückt eine Taschenlampe und Strahlt den Stein an, der das Licht drastisch verstärkt. Es funktioniert, die Gargoyles kehren auf ihre Podeste zurück und werden wieder einfach Statuen. Waffenstilstand Fluttershy hält fest das Daring und Caballeron ein tolles Team sind, Rainbow weiß nicht wie sie das finden soll. Jetzt müssen sie aber aus der Kammer raus. Biff erkennt das sie dafür alle zusammenarbeiten müssen. Caballeron will ihn schon anschnauzen, dann merkt er das der Einfall nicht so schlecht ist. Da Caballeron durch den Talisman nicht Lügen kann traut man ihm, die Ponys schließen Waffenstillstand und stemmen mit vereinten Kräften die Tür auf. Kampf um den Talisman Als die Gruppe die Eingangshalle erreicht wartet dort noch Ahuizotl der sich den Talisman nun selbst hohlen will. Caballeron wirft den Talisman zu Daring, die entdeckt einen Tunnel in den der große Bösewicht nicht rein passt und will die Gruppe dorthin führen, doch Ahuisotl versperrt ihnen den Weg. Daring wirft den Talisman zu Rainbow, die unter seinem Einfluss ausplaudert das sie nach dem Abenteuer eine Delux Spa-Packung braucht. Rainbow wirft den Talisman zu Fluttershy die ihn an die Handlanger weiter gibt wo er schließlich bei Rogue landet. Die Aktion lenkt Ahuisotl so weit ab das die Gruppe in den Tunnel kann. Schließlich kann auch Rogue Ahuisotl entwischen und zu den anderen gelangen. Unter dem Einfluss des Tallismannes erzählt er das es ihm reicht, er will die Schurkenlaufbahn verlassen und seinen Traum verwirklichen Opernsänger zu werden. Rogue gibt den Talisman lieber wieder Caballeron. In der Falle Nun ist guter Rat teuer, der Tunnel ist eine Sackgasse und Ahuizotl versucht die Wand einzureißen um an die Gruppe ran zu kommen. Fluttershy hat die Idee das ihr Problem vielleicht die Lösung ist, ihr stellt sich die Frage wieso Ahuizotl alles dran setzt sie zu kriegen, kein Pony hat ihn je nach seiner Seite der Geschichte gefragt. Sie stellt klar das es einen Grund geben muss warum er so wütend ist. Für Rainbow ist er einfach nur ein Mistkerl der gut hundert mal versucht hat Daring Do zu zermalmen. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismanes könnte Caballeron auch einige Geschichten dazu beitragen. Jetzt hält er die Wahrheit nicht mehr aus und wirft den Talisman weg. Fluttershy fängt ihn. Sie macht klar das Verständnis mit zuhören beginnt und geht raus. Fluttershy hört Ahuizotel zu Fluttershy fragt Ahuizotl warum er sie verfolgt und bietet ihm den Talisman an. Es rührt ihn, er nimmt den Talisman und erklärt unter seinem Einfluss das er die Pflicht hat den Dschungel zu beschützen, wen während seiner Schicht noch ein Relikt verschwindet bekommt er super großen Ärger mit den anderen Wächterkreaturen. Ahuizotl trägt eine große Verantworten, Daring Do und Caballeron haben schon soviel Relikte seines Landes gestohlen das sein Job auf dem Spiel steht. Er räumt ein vielleicht etwas brutal und aufbrausend zu sein, aber er kann nichts dafür. Fluttershy gibt ihm ein Taschentuch Daring und Caballeron treten heran und berühren den Talisman. Sie hat all die Relikte nur genommen weil sie dachte sie würde sie beschützen. Er wollte reich werden und hätte nie gedacht das Ahuizotl aus so noblen Gründen handelt. Er hat ihn einfach nur für ein Monster gehalten. Das hört Ahuizotl dauernd. Jedes Wesen verdient Freundlichkeit Rainbow findet langsam gefallen an dieser „wir hören uns allen zu“ Geschichte. Fluttershy stellt klar das vielleicht nicht jeder immer die Wahrheit sagt, aber jedes Wesen verdient Freundlichkeit. Ahuizotl stimmt zu, sie haben ihm den Talisman zurück gegeben und sich ausreichend Zeit genommen um ihn zu verstehen, aus diesem Grund lässt er sie alle gehen, unter einer Bedingung. Daring und Caballeron müssen ihm auf den Talisman schwören nie wieder Relikte aus dem Tenochtitlan Landgebiet zu stehlen. Sie versprechen ist. Unter dem Einfluss des Talismannes rutscht Daring raus das sie davon in ihrem nächsten Buch erzählen wird, woran Caballeron erkennt das sie wirklich A. K. Yearling ist, was er nicht verraten soll. Das bringt ihn auf eine Idee, Ahuizotl auch. Einige Zeit später haben Daring und Caballeron gemeinsam ein Buch geschrieben, doch als Rainbow zur Signierstunde kommt ist da außer ihnen keine Ponyseele. Sie wurden von einem neuen Autoren ausgebootet: Ahuizotl, der gegenüber gerade auch Signierstunde hat. Wo er den faszinierten Fans aus seinem Buch vorliest, wie er die wertvollen Relikte beschützt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:57: Caballerons Autoren-Pseudonym "Groom Q. Q. Martingale" ist eine Anspielung auf George R. R. Martin dem Autoren der Romanserie Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. *Z. 08:32: Tonatiuh ist der Name einer aztekischen Gottheit *Z. 15:58: Flankladesh ist eine Anspielung auf Bangladesh. Navboxen en:Daring Doubt Kategorie:Neunte Staffel